1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to folding chairs.
2. The Relevant Technology
Increasingly high functional requirements are being placed on modem furniture, whether for home or office, in order to make them more practical, comfortable, and convenient. FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional folding chair, illustrating features typical of folding chairs in the industry. The folding chair includes a first leg assembly 1, a second leg assembly 2, a first link 3, a second link 4, a chair seat 5, a support bracket 6, a backrest 7, a right cross-bar 8, and a left cross-bar 9.
The first leg assembly 1 comprises a right front leg 11 and a right rear leg 12. Similarly, the second leg assembly 2 comprises a left front leg 21 and a left rear leg 22. The right front leg 11, the right rear leg 12, the first link 3, and the chair seat 5, form a first four-bar linkage and the left front leg 21, the left rear leg 22, the second link 4, and the chair seat 5, form a second four-bar linkage. During use, the folding chair folds fully.
A first projecting bar 10 and second projecting bar 20 extend outwardly from the right and left side of the support bracket 6. The first link 3 and the second link 4 rest on the first projecting bar 10 and second projecting bar 20 of the Support bracket 6 when the chair is in the use position. Thus, repeated use of the folding chair tends to damage the links 3 and 4, thereby lowering the service life of the folding chair and increasing the difficulty of manufacture.
The chair seat 5 and the support bracket 6 form the seat assembly. The chair seat 5 is set over the support bracket 6. As a result, not only is the seat assembly insufficiently strong, but also the weight of the folding chair is increased. In addition, the top surface of the chair seat 5 and front surface of the backrest 7 are substantially flat. Thus, the user's weight cannot be evenly distributed on the chair seat. Stress tends to concentrate, damaging the chair seat 5 and backrest 7 and thereby reducing the service life of the folding chair.